New Teen Titans
by Autarch Ayman
Summary: The Teen Titans found a boy trapped in a orange crystal during one of their missions in China. When they recover the boy and bring him back to the Tower, he wakes up, having no memories of his origins and anything else other than his name and some 21st Century general knowledge.


Author's Notes: Stories of the Republic or the STR-verse, is my original universe that I created. It is a sci-fi universe similar to Warhammer 40k, though less complex and less sorcery-esque. To find out more please visit this Deviantart page: .

So Bascially this series is featured in the future of the STR-verse where the deceased Autarch Ayman, former leader of the Interstellar Republic of Singapore and ambitious galactic conquerer, is resurrected by the Autarchess so that he can defeat the demonic horde attacking the IRS and coordinate the reconstruction of the Intertsellar Republic which had sustained heavy damage after a large-scale galactic war. However, the demons figured out the Autarchess's plans and tried to put a stop to it. They somewhat succeeded, with a dying demon warlock managing to open a dimensional portal and suck the half-alive Ayman and the Autarchess into it, transporting them into another dimension, which would then be known as the Teen Titans Universe.

After the events of the Teen Titans last episode, the team goes to China to put a stop to the evil Doctor Xiang's plans to construct a robotic army to take over the world. During the mission, they found a boy, suspended in a orange crystal. To make matters more interesting, the Chinese military was bombarding the Dr Xiang's facility, unaware of the Teen Titans' presence.

What will happen? Find out.

After Teen Titans: A Teen Titans/Stories of The Republic Crossover

Prologue: Resurrection

The walls of the enormous hall trembled with shock as a bomb exploded nearby. Dust and ancient flakes of paint rain down on the floor. At the far side of the Hall of Champions, a resting place for those who had devoted their lives for the Republic, there stood a young woman donning her armour compromised of orange metallic plates. In front of her was an opened coffin, revealing an intact body of a man. In the woman's hands, there were six red shards of crystalline material. They were suspended in mid-air, pulsating red energies, over the coffin where the man was.

The female warrior said some chants. The shards displaced and formed a circle in the air. The bright red glow from them intensified and sparks of crimson electricity flew in between the shards. Eventually the sparks settled down and formed a curved beam of reddish light in between the crystals, connecting them into a circle.

More lines were said, this time louder. The shards groaned in unison and their glow got brighter. Energy ran across the beams that connected the shards and the shards shot out beams of energy into the middle of circle in mid-air. From the centre point, another beam of energy streaked towards the body in the coffin. The corpse glowed.

"Return to us and lead our people through these dark times, we beg of you! I…beg of you," shouted the female warrior. Tears sprung out from her eyes and ran down her cheeks, before being wiped off. She then placed her right hand on her chest. A green glow of energy transferred from her body into her hand. Her hand went to the body of the man in the coffin. The green mist in her hand jumped out and diffused into the body. The humming of resonating energies got louder.

A loud deafening crash of smashed concrete was heard and out of the smoke that formed near the site where the section of the wall was smashed came several hulking figures. Six of the seven figures were the demon soldiers, more twice the size of a human, each wielding a large axe crackling with black energy and an anti-matter cannon on one of its arms. However, the other was bigger than them, sporting horns on its head and razor-sharp fangs that sprouted from his lower jaw, with its body decorated with skulls of his enemies. Enormous bulky talons were the fingernails of its claws. In his right hand was a large hammer.

Right after their sudden appearance in the Hall, several humanoid-like figures appeared from the shadows of the towering arches and engaged the unwelcomed guests. They fired bolts of either fire or electricity at them from their hands. The demons growled in annoyance and charged forward towards them. Both the unknown humanoids and the demons brawled each other, with the demons swiping their claws and trying to hack the humanoids with their towering axes. The humanoids simply dodged the attacks and returned the favour to the demons. However, while it seemed like the humanoids were superior to the demons, they faltered effortlessly when they tried to tackle the largest demon, which was the leader of the attacking demon forces. Some were swept away by its bulking hands, some were crushed under its hammer and the unfortunate ones dissolved away when caressed with anti-matter energy that shot out from the leader's fingers. It got closer to the woman at the coffin. However, as it was about to raise its arms and summon a demonic spell, a old man suddenly leapt in front of him and pointed his staff at the demon leader. The staff fired a beam of white light from the crystal mounted at its top and the beam encompassed the demon leader's body. The white energy then seeped into the demon's tough hide and painfully dissolved it, forcing a roar of misery from its vocal chords. Its body was vanishing into smoke slowly. With what was left of his strength, it snatched the old man with the staff with both arms and tore him into two before discarding the two halves away. Summoning whatever magical prowess that remained in its vanishing body, it summoned an inter-dimensional portal at the wall in front of the woman that was performing the rituals. She wished she could chop off the demon's head with her axes but interruption in the ritual would bring about the failure of her objective. She secretly hoped that a miracle would wash away the demon and allow her to continue with peace. No such thing. The portal materialized in front of her and both the corpse in the coffin and woman were pulled into it. Where they will end up?

The demon laughed softly before fully vanishing into crimson smoke. When the battle was over in the Halls of Champions, the remaining soldiers did not revel in victory. They were confused by the disappearance of the body in the coffin and the female warrior that was performing the resurrection ritual on it.

It was not the end; it was the beginning of something new.


End file.
